Letter from an Angel
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Mis sentimientos solo los puedo dar de esta manera… ¿será lo suficiente para que me entiendas?.. kaitaka…regalo para mi preciosa hermanita kokoro yana…capitulo 3...¿takao se va? o.o
1. Angel

Dedicado a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo , por todo su apoyo, en los momentos de felicidad, y de dolor, por que gracias a ella tengo al fin una luz en mi camino...

_**"Kokoro yana"**_

Feliz cumpleaños querida hermanita, y que este tiempo que pase sirva para unirnos mas, y para que la vida te sonría y te pague todo lo que has hecho por los demás ¡¡nunca te rindas¡¡ por que eres como un ave libre, no dejes que aten tus alas y te impidan volar¡¡

**"Letter from an angel"**

**Capitulo 1**

**Angel**

Sabes... algunas veces siento que estoy vacio, que no valgo nada, me siento solo.... pero sabes amor?... lo que ams me sorprende es que tengo miedo y me odio a mi mismo... yo el gran kai hiwatari tiene miedo de la vida, miedo de ser sincero, de aceptar... que te amo...

Solo una pequeña ilusion, nadie puede amarme, es lo que siempre he dicho ¿quien podria amar a alguien tan fro y cerrado como yo? quien seria tan tonto para hacer semejante cosa?... me escudaba en mis propios criterios, intentando cubrirme para no salir lastimado.... pero no lo logre... y sabes la maldita razon?¡¡¡... por que tu apareciste....

Acabaste con mis defensas ... tu arrogancia, te creias el mejor... siempre presumido y chocante... pero a la vez tan tierno, amable,... simplemente hermoso, me deje seducir por tu piel morena, tu dulce aroma de azucenas , y cuando menos lo espere ya te adoraba...

Sabes cual fue el problema? que junto con ese sentimiento de amor llego el miedo, miedo a no sentirme correspondido, a no tenerte nunca, a no hacerte vibrar con mis emociones ...

Cada dia te añoraba francamente , el verte diariamente no ayudaba mucho... mas de una vez me vi tentado a poseerte , cuando estabamos solos, tu sola presencia me embriagaba, me seducia tu inocencia...

Fue por eso que me aleje de ti... mas aun cuando nos dijiste con esa radiante sonrisa que Zeo era tu pareja, todos se sorprendieron, algunos te felicitaron, pero yo... yo me deprimi y me recrimine el no haber tenido las agallas de decirte lo que sentia, siempre te veia tan alegre, radiante, simplemente irresistible, pense que eras completamente feliz sin mi , pues ya habias encontrado a quien amar... que equivocado estaba...

Aun recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer, ... la noche anterior te habia visto mientras dormias, eras un completo angel, tu moreno rostro iluminado por la luna, dandole a tu ser un aura sobrenatural, atrayente, hechizante, me quede observandote sin que te dieras cuenta, acaricie tu mejilla, delinee con mis dedos tu rostro, sintiendo tu tersa piel, y de nuevo la maldita sensación apareció, ... sali rápidamente de ese lugar, si no, quien sabe que hubiera sido capaz de hacerte, no volvi hasta la noche siguiente, cuando supe todo....

Entre lentamente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta... te encontre sentado en el jardin frente al estanque, , asi , sin moverte, con tu mirada baja, no me sentiste cuando camine lentamente y me coloque casi a tu lado...

- ya no mas..- susurraste- no puedo fingir mas, esto....esto solo fue una gran mentira...un engaño...-

Pude ver como habia zurcos de agua salada por tus mejillas, mi corazon se transtorno, me dolio mucho verte en ese estado... y simplemente mis instintos me guiaron dandome fuerzas para darte un abrazo tranquilizador... me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho y espere tu rechazo...

Pero no lo hiciste, tus ojos azules ahora nublados por la tormenta que yacia en ti perdieron totalmente su caracteristico resplandor, te mire sin decir palabra y tu.. mi angel .. recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho aferrandote a mi, comenzando a sollozar murmurando mi nombre...

- ka..kai..- llorabas..- ya no quiero hacer esto... ya no puedo..yo...- no se como ni pro que.. pero de un momento a otro me encontraba sellando tus labios con los mios... atrayendote mas cerca de mi saboreando cada rincond e tu dulce boca, se que te sorprendiste pero mas lo hice yo cuando rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos y me correspondiste el beso, con pasion, anhelo, deseo....

Sabes como me senti ene se momento amado mio?... como un completo imbecil¡¡¡... pero no por lo que tu crees .. si no por haber dejado pasar tanto para sentirte cerca de mi, me encataba sentir tu calor, tu piel contra la mia, tu respiracion agitada a cada beso... no pudimos evitarlo, y ambos nos entregamos sin cruzar palabra esa noche de verano...

Lo unico que recuerdo bien era tu dulce voz ahogada en gemidos de placer mientras yot e poseia.. esa noche, fue la primera vez para ambos...

Al siguiente me contaste todo, que Zeo estaba gravemente enfermo, y que por esa razon habias aceptado ser su pareja , pero nunca te entregaste a el... que esa noche, el habia querido hacerte suyo, tu no lo permitiste, y fue cuando habias terminado toda la farza, fue entonces... cuando te encontre...

Entonces la duda me ataco... te habias entregado a mi sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, , por que¡¡¡ acaso.. por despecho??... en ese momento pudiste leer la inseguridad en mi rostro y me abrazaste protectoramente, dandome a entender loq eu yo siempre habia soñado.. tu dulce voz susurrando solo para mi, cantando para mi... murmurando palabras y promesas de eterno amor...

Me sorprendiste, y me volviste a besar poniendo todos tussentimientos en el, y de nuevo te entregaste a mi... pero esta vez me senti parte de ti y toda la angustia, soledad y miedo desaparecio ... podia sentir lo que era ser amado... y amar a alguien...

Sabes... ese dia comprendi lo mucho que me amas, que amaste, y que me amaras, por eso escribi esto, sabes bien lo dificil que es para mi expresarme con palabras, pero de alguna manera tenia que sacar todo lo que siento... para que compredas que aunque a veces se lo frio que soy, tu eres el unico ... con esto te dire sonceramente que eres mi razon de ser .. y que gracias a ti ahora me siento yo...

_**Te amo.. mi dragon de tormenta**_

_**Hiwatari Kai**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------_**

esta es la primera parte de tres, espero que les haya gustado mas a mi hermanita kokoro , happy b-day¡¡¡ que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que todos tus sueños se cumplan..

tu hermanita

nancy hiwatari....


	2. Demon

Dedicado a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo , por todo su apoyo, en los momentos de felicidad, y de dolor, por que gracias a ella tengo al fin una luz en mi camino...

_**"Kokoro yana"**_

_Gracias a todos por sus RR, ya que significan mucho para mi, espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar , pero si por alguna razon no puedo, saben que adoro a todos y cada uno de mis lectores, gracias a ustedes seguire escribiendo, arigato¡¡.. bien ahora el capitulo dos de este fic dedicado a korito n.n, espero que les agrade.._

* * *

_**"Letter from an angel"**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Demon**_

* * *

**(Takao POV)**

Bien tu sabes que no soy bueno escribiendo, pero , quizás sea esta la única ocasión en que lo haga, además opino que esta es la única manera de decirte absolutamente todo lo que pienso, y ahora que estoy solo....

Siempre pensé que la persona de la que me enamoraría seria dulce, gentil, amable, cariñosa, y me daría todo el amor de su ser... creo que me equivoque...

Desde que te conoci nuestros temperamentos chocaron, ¿lo recuerdas?, siempre tan distante, tan frio, misterioso, totalmente indefinible, es dificil, muy dificil describirte, quiza, poder y duerza sean tus adjetivos, no lo se, quien soy yo para colocarte en alguna categoría?, ja, de seguro yo tengo muchas mas no?, me imagino lo que piensas de mi, pero aun asi, me hubiera gustado, que me lo dijeras personalmente...

Simplemente no te entiendo.... a veces frio, a veces áspero, otras dulce...pero siempre tu... ¿por que me enamore de ti?... no tengo ni la mas remota idea, según yo, siempre decia que mi chico ideal seria alguien que me quisiera, que me comprendiera y que siempre estuviera alli para mi... me equivoque contigo?...

Todo lo que me hacias sentir ... odio, amor, arrogancia, amistad, miedo, curiosidad, tanto y todo a la vez, tu agudizas mis sentidos, tu silencio me impulsa a gritar, tu frialdad e indiferencia a ser calido,... Cuando te conoci , pense que nunca nos llevaríamos bien, tu eras totalmente contrario a mi, nada que ver conmigo, ciertamente eres fuerte, inteligente , apuesto, maduro, y yo... pues tu sabes como soy, quiza esa era la constante razon por la cual siempre chocábamos..

Pero vamos, aquel dia que nos abandonaste no lo podia creer, tu, hiwatari kai, nos habia abandonado?¡¡¡, ... me culpe en silencio por tus acciones, tal vez no me soportabas ni me querías cerca de ti y por eso lo habías hecho... preferiste irte con Yuriy... ja, ninguno de nuestros compañeros podían verte de manera distinta a como se ve a un traidor... pero yo no, a mi me dolio...y mucho... aun me duele....

Pero no creas que te estoy culpando por eso... directa o indirectamente el culpable fui yo... no me lo niegues, te conozco, y se perfectamente que no podías olvidar el pasado oscuro en el que te encontrabas , en si fue por eso que decidí después dejarte ser y hacer lo que querías... ya no deseaba sufrir mas por ti, cada noche esperando en vela hasta que regresabas de tus entrenamientos y caminatas nocturnas, solo entonces dormía, ahora que lo pienso esa espera secreta era la razon por la cual batallaban tanto en despertarme por la mañana, pero yo era el tonto que se habia dejado envolver por algo que era solo platónico y nunca iba a ser correspondido... ya me habia dado por vencido, esperando y tratando de sacarte de mi mente y corazon... y fue entonces cuando el apareció...

La primera vez que lo vi debo confesar, que en su mirada observe algo que me recordaba a ti.... inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos, nunca habia conocido a alguien tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a mi...

Debo hacer una pausa para aclararte que Zeo era igual a mi, pero en muchos aspectos , y con forme lo fui conociendo, me recordaba a ti... ja , se que a ti no te agradaba , ni creo que te agrade, pero sea como sea , el fue el primero que me amo... o al menos eso creia...

Una noche fue a buscarme a mi casa, todos estaban dormidos, Max, Rei y Kyo estaban en sus mas profundos sueños... pero yo , no podía dormir, de nuevo tu catre estaba vació, habías desaparecido como un señor de la noche, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de ti... eran aproximadamente las 12 a.m. cuando yo estaba en el estanque, el abuelo no estaba, había salido de la región con el señor Dickenson, ; miraba mi reflejo mientras que un cielo cuajado de estrellas estaba arriba de mi... unas cuantas luciérnagas alumbraban con su débil luz el jardín, me sentí extraño... como me hubiera gustado estar esa noche tan mágica contigo... pero casi inmediatamente me deshice de mis locas ideas, y me senté en el pasto, esperando , tu regreso....

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, limpie unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos inconcientemente, sinceramente ni cuenta me habia dado de que mis ojos habian dejado caer la señalizacion de mi dolor, pero me levante, esperando que fueras tu el que me esperaba en la puerta, peor no fue asi....

Zeo estaba allí, con su cabello verde ondeando al viento de la noche, pero había algo en su mirada que me parecía conocido, sin mas lo invite a pasar, en verdad que ni me imagine lo que vendria despues, estuvimos platicando un rato, hasta que de pronto el se decidió a decirme su verdad, me miro directamente a los ojos y de sus labios salio aquella confesion que cambiaria por completo mi vida...después de eso, lo acepte, me miro emocionado y me abrazo diciendo que jamás me abandonaria ni me haria daño, tu sabes, todas las promesas que un corazon enamorado haria por aquella persona de la que esta prendado, ja, que ironía si lo sabría yo que noche tras noche te juraba amor en silencio , sin dignarme a decírselo de frente a tu mirada carmin, por miedo, por que me aterraba el solo hecho de perder la poca cercania que tanto tiempo me tarde en lograr....

Pero debo decir algo, ahora que lo pienso y lo medito, solamente acepte a Zeo, como un capricho, para olvidarte, para no tener que soportar mi soledad y mi angustia noche tras noche... no solo fue por eso, si no que lo hice en parte por el , por que estaba enfermo, y lo hice para acompañarlo en quizás sus ultimos dias, aun asi , se que fui muy egoista, no pense tanto en el , si no sólo en mi, ya tenia compañia pero mi alma se encontraba totalmente vacía, sin vida, sin algo que la mantuviera unidad a este mundo y mas aun cuando sucedió lo que mas temia ... tu rechazo...

Si , asi como lo oyes, cuando les dije que Zeo Era mi pareja tu te alejaste de mi, me lo imaginaba, despues de todo el hecho de que yo anduviera con una de las personas que mas odiabas en este mundo después de que te quito a tu dranzer... no era digamos una "invitacion" a que estuvieras conmigo... pero, una noche la farza que mi corazón me habia obligado a cometer dio sus desastrosos frutos...eran continuas discusiones, no teníamos mucho en común, o quizás si y esa era la principal razón por la cual chocábamos tanto, y ese dia .... fue el final...

Llego diciéndome, no, mas bien gritándome y exigiendo una respuesta a lo que sabia ya desde hace tiempo... que yo estaba enamorado de ti, me lo dijo, y yo de tonto lo negué, creo que solo lo hice enfadar ... y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude sentir como hervía la carne cuando un impacto era recibido en ella.. cai al piso con un dolor en mi mejilla izquierda... me habia golpeado... y luego .. me exigio que me entregara a el, que si en verdad no te amaba, podria dar el siguiente paso en nuestra "relacion" y fue alli donde explote....

Lo demas no hace falta contarlo, es algo bastante doloroso para mi, gritos , golpes, pero al fin, pude terminar esa maldita farza y sacar a Zeo de mi vida para siempre... aun asi se lo agradezco...¿sabes por que?... por que despues de eso, tu me correspondiste, fue algo extraño, nunca pense que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi, al contrario, toda mi vida pense que me odiabas.... pero me alegro mucho de que eso no fuera cierto...

Esa noche me consolaste de mil y un maneras, por eso no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti... al contrario, fue lo mas hermoso que pudo haberme pasado, amar y ser amado, ¿ no lo crees?.. aun asi se que hay algo mal.. a pesar de que note tu angustia y duda cuando te conte lo de Zeo, y yo te explique mis razones, se que hay algo que te incomoda, se que me amas y tu sabes que yo te adoro, pero aun asi...

Hoy llevamos una semana de no vernos desde aquella discusión ... ¿recuerdas?... es la tercera vez que peleamos , pero, esta vez creo que si fue demasiado fuerte para ambos, y sabes que es lo peor, que solo por este medio puedo decirte algo que es muy doloroso para mi, confió en que cuando tu recibas esta carta, yo ya estare rumbo a otro lugar... hitoshi, mi padre y mi abuelo han decidido que debo ir a estudiar a Alemania, Para mejorar como blader, como estudiante .. pero sobre todo como persona...

No lo hago para huir de ti, por mas que trate y renegué de que jugaran así con mi vida, nada conseguí, y solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me parezco a ti, por que a ambos nos manipulan y destrozan nuestras vidas, nada puedo hacer, solo decirte por ultima vez lo mucho que te adoro, te amo, y aunque este lejos se que mi corazón se quedara contigo...

No creo que puedas detenerme, no quiero lagrimas, tu siempre has sido fuerte, nunca haz llorado, y no quiero ser yo el causante de tus lagrimas, aun asi, te prometo regresar.. a tu lado algún día, cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer , pero la pregunta es ¿serás capaz de esperarme?... no.. no contestes ahora, se que tu respuesta inmediata seria un si, pero eso seria hacer conclusiones apresuradas, asi que, aunque me duela quiero que me prometas algo, si el amor vuelve a llegar a tu vida.. prométeme que lo tomaras , que no serás infeliz por culpa mia, si tu eres feliz o tambien lo sere , asi que no me queda mas que decirte, mas que una hasta luego... ya que tengo la certeza que en un futuro no muy lejano, nos volveremos a encontrar... siempre te amare, mi poderoso fenix...

**_Siempre estaré contigo.. no importa donde me encuentre_**

**_Kinomiya Takao_**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------_**

* * *

**Dios, creo que esto no me va a quedar de tres partes ¬¬, creo que van a ser 4 o 5 ni modo XDD, sobre todo a que no se imaginaban que takaito se iba a ir verdad? XDD chale ya volvi con el angst mezclado con romance ¬¬ no se trataba de eso u.uUU pero en fin , aun así es bastante corto y espero terminarlo, XDD, por que los demas estan inconclusos, XDd, por fa dejen RR, nos vemos n.n**


	3. Remorse

Dedicado a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo , por todo su apoyo, en los momentos de felicidad, y de dolor, por que gracias a ella tengo al fin una luz en mi camino...

_**"Kokoro yana"**_

_TTuTT, estoy feliz, gracias a todos por sus RR, la verdad cuando escribí el capitulo de "demon" nunca pensé que takaito se iba, es mas cuando lo volvi a leer yo misma me puse a pensar "ahh takaito ¿por que te vas? o.o" ¬¬ estoy loca, como si no supiera que sigue XDD, pero es que cada fic es una parte de mi que le doy a mis queridos lectores, son como mis niños, que voy construyendo con forme lo que he aprendido, así pues espero que les guste, jeje, mientras seguiré actualizando mis demás fic y terminando varios que tengo en proyecto ñ.ñ ja nee¡¡_

_**RRal momento de esta actualizacion 14**_

* * *

_**"Letter from an angel"**_

_**Capitulo **_**_3_**

**_Remorse_**

**_Remordimiento_**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

-ya me canse ¬¬ siempre lo mismo- decía un joven rubio mientras que miraba aun chino frente a el- que acaso no pueden reconciliarse como gente normal, digo, ayer se cumplió una semana desde que no se hablan-

- si yo estoy de acuerdo- contesto un chico de lentes- la verdad con esos dos y su orgullo nadie puede.-

- no podemos hacer nada u.u , mas que esperar a ver que pasa, por mi parte ya tengo que irme. - termino un chico de ojos ambar-

-cierto¡¡¡- grito max- yo también ¡¡ takao me dijo que fuera a su casa o.o dijo que quería decirme algo-

-en serio o.o, a mi kai también me dijo que tenia que ir a su mansión hoy, e igual me dijo que quería decirme algo o.o-

-que raro- dijo kyo- a lo mejor quieren pedirles consejo para reconciliarse, si es para eso, por favor chicos hagan todo lo posible por ayudarlos-

-no te preocupes kyo, nosotros dos haremos lo que podamos-

-claro que si, ellos son nuestros amigos, yo me encargo de takao n.n-

-y yo vere que puedo hacer por kai n.n-

-esta bien, suerte chicos¡¡- grito Kyo al ver que sus dos amigos tomaban direcciones diferentes para ir a las respectivas casa de sus compañeros y amigos sin imaginar la sorpresa que se llevarían al hablar con ellos.

* * *

- ya esta...ahhh... pero no puedo verlo en estas circunstancias.- suspiraba un joven moreno de 18 años , cabello y ojos color azul tormenta, mientras que sellaba una carta que mandaría ese mismo día con cera de una vela plateada y el sello de la familia kinomiya..., de pronto una voz conocida se escucho.- 

-Taka-chan¡¡¡ ya llegue¡¡- era la reconocible voz de Max, quien acaba de arribar a la casa del moreno-

- max sube estoy acá arriba¡¡- grito el moreno a su amigo-

Max subió por un camino que conocía bastante bien, pero se extrañó al ver varias cajas selladas afuera de la habitación del moreno, pero aun así no les tomo mucha importancia....

- hola Max- le saludo el moreno -

-hola taka-chan¡¡- max se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con el moreno, pues la luz que siempre estaba en su mirada había desaparecido por completo- estas bien taka-chan?-

-mhhh.. max necesito decirte algo importante, pero antes quiero que me prometas que solamente tu lo vas a saber-

-de que se trata takao?- la actitud de max ya había cambiado a una mas seria al ver el estado de su amigo-

-promételo¡¡- el moreno recalco-

-esta bien takao, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no por nada soy tu amigo no?-

-gracias, max, sabia que podía contar contigo- comento el moreno mientras que le extendía el sobre que acababa de sellar-

- que es esto takao?..-

-una carta-

-si ya se que es una carta u.uUU , pero para que es?, o para quien es -

-Es para kai...-

-wiiii al fin se va a reconciliar¡¡¡¡ yupi¡¡¡- el rubio se había alegrado mucho por su amigo- al fin van a volverse a hablar , los chicos y yo estábamos muy preocupados y...- max no pudo continuar por que takao lo miro tristemente y nego con la cabeza-

-no... max... no es una reconciliación...-

-entonces?- ahora si la duda había nacido en el corazón del rubio-

-Veras Max, será mejor que te sientes por que esto estará un poco largo- y así el moreno y el rubio comenzaron con aquella platica que tanto mal le hacia a la alma de takao... pero era necesario que Max le entregara esa carta a kai, puesto que el no podría verlo...

* * *

- joven kai?- el mayordomo toco a la puerta de la habitación del ruso mientras que este respondía- 

-si , dime Alexander?-

-El joven Rei a venido a verlo-

-hazlo pasar- menciono kai estando aun recostado en su cama mirando al techo-

- Esta bien con su permiso joven kai- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y bajo las escaleras, instantes despues, Rei entraba a la habitacion -

-Hola kai.- menciono el chino-

-Hola- dijo pensativo kai-

-mhh.. bueno, se puede saber para que me hiciste venir?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta tuviera algo que ver con takao-

-Es por takao- comento kai-

Rei sintio un gran alivio al ver que al menos uno de los dos tenia la iniciativa de reconciliarse.

- y bien, que se supone que vas a hacer?, después de todo, la discusión a mi me pareció sin sentido , tomando en cuenta que el que la inicio fuiste tu, ademas, takao no se merecía ese trato, perdóname kai, pero creo que fuiste muy cruel-

- lo se, y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso, por eso necesito que me hagas un favor- comento kai dandole a rei un sobre de color rojo-

-y esto?-

-es una carta que necesito que le des a takao, a ver si asi me comprende-

- yo creo que si- rei se enternecio al ver lo mucho que kai quería a taka-chan- ademas, bueno, digo, creo que la discusion aunque no me pareció, si tuvo fundamentos.-

-maldito Yuriy¡¡- dejo escapar kai al recordar el por que de la discusion-

-ya ya kai, ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba que Yuriy quería andar con taka-chan, además- Rei trago saliva para darse valor a lo que iba a decir- se de muy buena fuente que fue yuriy el que le robo el beso a takao, el lo rechazo después de eso, y fue cuando entraste tu, y yuriy lo tenia acorralado contra la pared....

Kai se quedo estático ante la confesión recordando sus malditos y tontos celos...-

**(flash back)**

- Eres un...- kai no pudo decir mas y solo salio de la habitación con una furia enorme-

-No kai¡¡- la voz de Takao se escucho mientras que seguía a kai dejando a Yuriy dentro de la habitación con la mirada derrotada- déjame explicarte-

-No.. ya comprendo todo¡¡¡- kai lo miro con odio, celos y frustración ¿era posible que todo este tiempo takao lo hubiera estado engañado?. de nuevo se sentía confuso, sus sentimientos heridos, y pensando en todo lo que le habían hecho, su miedo a sentirse solo, a no ser correspondido.-

-pero es que yuriy me...-Takao no pudo responder por que kai lo beso acorralándolo contra un árbol cercano...- kai..-

-Se acabo... ya no mas mentiras.. sabia perfectamente que algo me ocultabas , ahora lo se, solo estabas conmigo por lastima no?... o peor aun ¿por despecho? ... pues bien ahora que ya lo he visto me doy cuenta de la clase de basura que eres...- kai no pensaba en lo que decia, ni siquiera estaba conciente de los estragos que hacia en el alma de aquel ángel de tormenta-

- pero kai... no.. es lo que tu piensas- takao comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que se arrodillaba en el pasto y miraba a kai-

- ya no quiero escucharte mas... ahora me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que fui- kai lo miraba fríamente , y aunque a el también le dolía tal vez mucho mas que a takao, tenia que hacerlo, por su supuesta "traición"- pero a pesar de lo ruin que eres.. no entiendo pro que todavía te amo...-

Y sin decir mas dejo a Takao sollozando solo bajo aquel árbol, mientras que el llegaba a su casa.. después de haber llorado un poco por la rabia que sentía , se puso a pensarlo mejor y se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, asi que decidió ir a buscar a takao y a pedirle perdón, esperando que aun no fuera tarde... el día fue tres después de aquella discusión, kai se presento con un ramo de azucenas y flores de vainilla en su casa, toco la puerta esperando que fuera takao o su abuelo el que abriera pero nunca pensó que el que lo recibiría fuera Hitoshi .Después de todo, se supone que estaba de viaje con el padre de takao.

-que quieres kai?- pregunto hitoshi mirando con algo de odio a kai, probablemente estaba enterado de lo ocurrido-

-Vengo a hablar con takao-

- pero el esta indispuesto así que te pido de favor que te marches-

- pero.. - kai miro con algo de enojo la actitud altanera de hitoshi, pero decidió ceder, por mínimo respeto a su "cuñado"- esta bien, pero por favor, ¿podrías darle este ramo?-

-claro.-dijo cortantemente el mayor-

-gracias...- y kai emprendió de nuevo el camino a su hogar.

Día tras día, kai trataba de visitar a takao, pero siempre hitoshi le decía que no estaba, o que estaba indispuesto, habiendo creer a kai que hitoshi estaba en contra de que lo viera, o había otra opción que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, el solo hecho de pensar en ella le hacia sentir una infinita incertidumbre ¿seria posible que takao ya no deseara verlo?... si así era , el único causante de eso seria el , por sus malditos celos, y su desconfianza hacia la única persona que en verdad había llegado a amarlo.

El dia anterior, había escrito una carta, la única forma de hacer que takao la recibiera sin tener que tener a hitoshi de frente era que Rei o Max se la entregaran personalmente...

**(fin del flash back)**

- fui un idiota- menciono kai al ver el daño que le había hecho a takao-

-vamos kai no seas tan duro contigo mismo, después de todo los celos son buenos siempre y cuando los controles, pro que eso da a entender que en verdad lo quieres-

-pero no me trates de justificar rei¡¡¡- kai coloco una de sus manos sobre su rostro- lo que hice no tiene nombre-

-ya kai, cálmate amigo, veraz que takao te perdona , por que se ve que también el te ama.-

-como lo sabes?-

-Max me lo cuenta, el es el que mas ha hablado con takao desde ese día, y dice que casi no ha salido de su casa.. por que..- rei cayo, había hablado de mas.-

-por que Rei?- kai exigía una respuesta.-

-por que tuvo fiebre tres días seguidos y necesitó descanso y reposo total-

- pero por que no me lo habían dicho¡¡¡-

-Takao nos dijo que no te comentáramos nada, que no quería hacer que te sintieras culpable ni mucho menos.-

- increíble- kai se sentó en la cama con la mirada baja- aun después de lo que el hice no quiere preocuparme-

- asi siempre ha sido... es el que nos ha mantenido unidos.-

-por favor Rei, entrégale esa carta- dijo firmemente kai-

-así lo haré , hoy mismo estará en sus manos- Y Rei salio de la habitación-

-Taka-chan, perdóname... solo espero que puedas disculparme todo lo que te he hecho... aun si me perdonas , te demostrare que puedo responderte todo ese amor que siempre me has tenido... lo prometo...-

* * *

- no ¡¡¡- la voz de max se escucho rota- como que vas a irte¡¡- 

-ya te dije que no es decisión mía-

-pero no puedes¡¡¡- Max se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas-

-cálmate max, aun así tratare de escribir, nos era seguido pero siempre los tendré presentes-

-Pero.. que pasara con kai¡¡¡-

La mención de kai , hizo que de los zafiros de takao surgieran finas gotas de agua, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara absorto...

-comprendes verdad max?... no quiero que kai pase por la misma tristeza que estas pasando tu, por la misma que llevo soportando durante tanto tiempo.. solo quiero que sea feliz no me importa si al final no es conmigo.-

-pero como puedes creer que kai o nosotros seremos felices si tu no estas¡¡¡-

- lo serán, tarde o temprano se olvidaran de mi, y prefiero que vivan bien y contentos a estar recordando el pasado... max, mejor entrégale eso a kai...-

- no me iré de aquí¡¡ no puedo permitir eso¡¡- max se escuchaba decidido pero takao ya estaba arto, no quería ser el causante del sufrimiento del rubio ni de nadie mas-

-vete¡¡¡- takao le grito a max -

-pero takao.... yo...-

- he dicho que te vayas¡¡¡¡-

-Esta bien,, pero volveré.... esta discusión aun no ha acabado..-Max se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación pudo escuchar como takao le susurraba-

-no olvides tu promesa .. sayonara .. max...-

Cuando takao se aseguro de que el rubio se había marchado, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero..-

-si diga?- la voz del otro lado contesto-

-cuando debo estar alli?-

-mañana en la mañana , se que no te agrada la idea, y que sufres, pero es por tu bien-

- si ya me canse de escucharte repetirlo- contesto el moreno de mala gana- entonces te veo allí a las 10 a.m..-

-Esta bien... y... perdóname takao..-

-no tienes por que, ja nee hito-kun- y el moreno colgó, sentándose en la cama a pensar y recordar los momentos felices que había vivido, y así, se quedo dormido, soñando con el día en que se sintió verdaderamente amado por primera vez....

* * *

**De nuevo capitulo tres terminado, ¿podrá kai encontrarse con takao?, ¿max en verdad se va a tragar el secreto?. ¿rei llegara a tiempo para darle la carta?. ¿por que pregunto esto si yo se las respuestas?.. mucho angst, ya ni la hago ¿algún día su servidora podrá escribir algo cómico o ? lo dudo siempre es angst/romance, pero en fin, espero que les agrade el capitulo, y si no pues ya saben donde se reciben amenazas de muerte XDD dejen RR. **

**pd. no ams no em linchen , aun no se como va a termianr esta historia, epro gracias por su preferencia XDD**

**ja nee¡¡¡**


End file.
